rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Ming
OUT OF PLAY Mei Ming is a first year student attending Beacon Academy, played by Arthur Klimczak-Simul. Stats 910 UNASSIGNED EXP Semblance Unlocks Basics Name/Nicknames/Aliases Mei Ming. This name is written 冥冥 the character is the same and they both mean dark black or deep, with such a combination meaning deep dark black. The same character however does lead to confusion as she is often called Mei Mei or Ming Ming. She shows no preference in which name she is being called as it all means the same to her. “Mei Ming” combined is her legal first name which she changed from her birth name Fěnhóng Mólì, legally losing the last name which is associated with the fuel company her family is a part of. She hates being called just “Mei” and much prefers Mei Mei or Ming Ming at the very least as just “Mei” is an insult to her. Backstory The Fěnhóng family was divided into three sectors, all controlling the fuel industry of Remnant, white controlling natural gas, red controlling oil, and pink controlling coal. Mólì was born from the pink sector, born with a pink aura to match and light pink eyes, her parents were thrilled as they were beginning to take the most control over the Fěnhóng fuel industry and would soon have an heiress to eventually marry to the Schnee Dust Company and unite the kingdoms as Atlas was considered the most powerful of the kingdoms with Mistral desperately falling behind to the renewable resources in Vale and the precious metals in Vacuo. This was mostly due to the fact that there was little area in Mistral, despite the vastness of the continent, that was industrialized. In either case, Mólì’s life was planned out, light training and formal education and eventual arranged marriage so the pink sector could have most control and as Mólì was the only child of the sectors, white or red sectors have not produced any heirs at this point. However… Mólì appeared slightly odd, she learned at the pace of an advanced toddler which was to be expected, but for some reason looked lost often and seemed to not recognize visuals. None of this seemed too concerning at first until her aura and respective semblance developed a bit more transitioning into childhood. Despite originally having a pink aura, it wasn’t too uncommon that children develop a different color due to maturity, but usually this becomes a more defined color, instead hers blackened entirely. As she grew, her lack of sight became apparent, but it wasn’t lack of sight in the traditional sense, she just forgot everything she saw due to psychological disorder that affected her sight memory. This psychological disorder was caused because her aura counteracted with her soul which was not as “light” as those around her perceived and what her original aura wanted her to be, leading to emotional disturbance. She resented her parents who sheltered her at home, bringing tutors her and rarely letting her leave beyond the courtyard of the mansion. Despite this, she behaved like the most charming and sweetest child you could ever encounter, keeping her dark feelings suppressed. This continued to darken her aura until it was entirely black to match her true person, not fooled by her charade. Despite no longer having conflicting soul and “color”, her entirely black semblance constantly ate away at her sight until it was gone entirely. Before, she would only forget what she saw, but still understood the concept of sight, now sight was foreign to her as her aura ate away at it as well as its memory. Since she was a conflicting person, her semblance worked to counteract her aura’s theft of her sight, giving her an ability to “see” geographically through sonokinesis. Despite this, her blindness caused her parents to become even more protective of their daughter, forcing her to only venture to safe areas of the mansion and only leave to the courtyard under supervision. Actually, she rarely was alone, a servant near her door at all times and always by her side as she woke to help her get dressed and any other small task she would “have trouble with since she was blind”. She was disgusted with this treatment but continued her actions of a innocent and harmless child. As her parents dropped the thought of ever letting her train or fight, they focused on her studies, commissioning techs to make her a special scroll that she could use easily despite her blindness. The constant care however felt extremely overcrowding for Mólì, resulting in her making her feel as weak as everyone saw her. Often during meetings between the sectors of the family, she would overhear comments about her weaknesses, around this time red sector had produced a more competent heiress a couple of years younger who would more more suitable to lead the family to advancement. No! She was supposed to be the leader! She had studied! Politics, Government, Law, Finance! This wasn’t right, she’s not as handicap and weak as they think and she would prove that to them… She needed to find a way to train and prove her strength, but turning to her younger cousin, the heiress from the red sector who was two years younger than her, but Lìsè only mocked her at every chance she got, taking every opportunity to show her weaknesses through battle. This was exactly what Mólì wanted, however, as it gave her an opportunity to grow combat wise enough. After some time of advancing in combat, which she cleverly hid as she pretended to get beat by her cousin every time, she, now nearing the age of 15, seduced her way into the hearts of the younger servants who often surveillanced her room throughout the day and night (her parents thought Mólì would feel more comfortable with girls around her age to be around her rather than buff men, but these girls were almost always highly trained prior to hiring), convincing them to cover for her as she made attempts to venture out of the mansion. Thus began her emotional manipulation. However, her first sneak out attempt was in the middle of the night and she ended up getting lost, since she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, finding herself in a rather dangerous part of town as she was quickly confronted with a couple of thugs who noticed the pretty young girl and decided they could get some instant cash out of her, judging from the dress and cane. Well, needless to say, all that getting beat up didn’t go to waste as she initially paralyzed the thugs through high sound frequencies and then fully immobilized them. She had suppressed her true self her entire life, so it felt nice to be powerful and cunning as she easily proved her worth to them, allowing them to accept her into their gang, which was an intricate terrorist group who had the goal to dismantle the government system of Mistral as they found it to be ruining the whole country. There was only a small amount of cities in the whole country, centering around the Fěnhóng only while the rest of the kingdom suffered and in poverty as they refused to help out smaller towns and villages in the continent which made up the vast majority of the kingdom. Mólì didn’t necessarily sympathize with their cause, but she definitely convinced them that she did and gave them an offer they couldn’t refuse, she could easily access information from the Fěnhóng company and assist their cause since she was the heiress. She was the precious gem to the rebel group now and in turn they gave her more extensive training and a weapon which she could hide in her cane for when she returned to her family. Little did they know however that she was just using them too. She just wanted to make the most out of this gang. It was around this time that she fully created a new name to herself, as she moved up in ranks by both seduction and overall intellectual usefulness until she reached the status of gain leader with the alias of “Mei Ming”. She was known to be a bit of a goddess in bed, her blindness made it a turn on for anyone who wanted a special treat from her, but she definitely showed her dominant side during sex to get things out of them and just generally feel powerful. Of course, good things can’t last forever, and it was coming time when they were going to dismantle her family’s entire corporation, but they didn’t see this coming. Mei Ming sold them out, she cleverly came up with an elaborate plan to make it seem to everyone that she was not involved with them in any way as she gave away the locations of the the sub leaders of the terrorist group and what their plans were. Of course she loved her leadership status, but more than anything she knew that a life of crime was not for her, she was going to revolutionize the world with her leadership through just means and this was a good trial run for her. She was hoping her “discovery” would redeem the weakness and vulnerability her family saw in her and allow her lead their their family to political leadership of the kingdom. Her parents were elated, seeing proof of her intellectual level and were happy to show this feat of hers off to the rest of the family as the entire terrorist group was completely dismantled with the leaders sent for execution and the rest in jail. Although there were some accusations against the blind girl, they were not taken seriously as all evidence of her existence in the gang was destroyed by the intelligent girl and no one would believe that this weak, blind girl would take part in terrorist activities. With that out of the way, Mei Ming finally thought her life was turning up and she could focus on being a good person for once and for all, but… this success only gave her family the means to put Mei Ming back up on a pedestal and give her away to marry the Schnee Dust Company eldest heir. No! This wasn’t supposed to happen! She was supposed to earn freedom! Not become a token! This was the final straw, she wouldn’t go about this with her family anymore, she would earn more reputation on her own, but first she needed to achieve the highest and most admirable level a person could attain in this world, experienced hunstress. With that title, political leadership wasn’t too far away. So she easily escaped again, this time for good, first venturing throughout the vastness of her kingdom with a very large sum of money both from her time as a gang queen and her own savings. With many searching for her throughout the continent, she escaped to Vale, legally changing her name to only have a first name which was her preferred “Mei Ming”. Personality She doesn't get emotionally attached and prefers to go into life solo, but knows she will have to rely on others to get to her goal. She is very manipulative and a huge liar to get what she wants from people. But she sees others as only stepping stones or obstacles to her goals. She likes for people to underestimate her for her blindness and will undoubtedly shock them with her abilities. Despite not associating herself with her background anymore, she prefers to continue to live and dress luxuriously as a way to show her power. Combat Weapon Her weapon is her cane which she uses to see. On its own, it looks like a regular black and white vertically striped cane with a white handle and black bow, however, it is also a sword when the bottom part/sheath is removed, revealing the long sharp sword. She is proficient in close combat only using her sword and uses the flow of her opponent to dodge and attack. Semblance Mei Ming uses Sonokinesis to see. She uses her ability to visualize everything around her using sound vibrations. Because she utilizes her semblance constantly, it's not really a battle tool. She could use her semblance more powerfully to create earthquakes by emitted sound waves into the earth as her semblance only functions through a medium, but this would render her blind for a while, and she prefers not to do that to herself. Future Outlook Character Development She uses people to make her feel powerful, but at moments of softnesses due to the constant reminders of her family she feels very weak and vulnerable at times. During these times she can become emotionally unstable in a sad or even suicidal way at times. Her emotional instability is due to her conflicting soul and aura which is what causes her blindness as her aura eats away at her sight and it’s consecutive memory as her person and aura battle each other which leads to the psychological disturbs affecting her sight memory. This isn’t something that she will change, she will always be conflicted about herself and her soul and aura confliction will continue to render her blind and will not gain much strength in the future to make her feel more confident, this is the core that she is, but eventually it’s important for her to accept her weaknesses and herself to improve both physically and emotionally. She may not become a saint instantly, but the intention is for her to become a caring person as she emotionally improves. Intended Career Her goal is to become a political leader, it has been what she’s been taught since infancy, what she was bred to be and what she feels she must be to overpower how weak her family made her feel. Goals For now she has small goals to be considered a leader of a team and eventually become more of an important figure of the school. This would allow her to become more prominent as a future huntress, all small goals are necessary for her success as political leader. Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) This Was Tradition - 5 EXP * Attends introductory assembly at Beacon * BST 2 Eager to “Get to Know” - 100 EXP * Saves Cerise from a nasty engagement * BST 2 Controlled - 75 EXP * Has sex with “Cerise” showing dominance and level of control * BST 2 True Colors- 100 EXP * Takes care of Cerise throughout his injury and makes it known to him who she really is ;) * BST 2 Unethical Experiments - 15 EXP * Does little to help, pretending to be helpless and weak, but in reality observes to discover the weaknesses of those around her Shifted Her Attention - 10 EXP * Cares for Cole after basement Grimm infiltration Emotions, Physical Violence and Hallucinations - 10 EXP * Plays Around with Cole and Cerise Upon Closer Inspection - 20 EXP * Makes a public display of her true personality for Cerise Slow But Steady Wag - 25 EXP * Forces Cerise to cut his hair The Day Has Finally Come - 130 EXP * Is unable to meet her expectations of herself and is in despair Befriending the Abnormality - 20 EXP * Mocks Grim for falling in love Disposable - 10 EXP * Makes her abusive intentions clear in front of several students as well as Cole A Perfect Society - 10 EXP * Joins Gwen in her plan to take over the school I Changed - 15 EXP * Tries to rat herself and Gwen out but is pointed out as a liar who can’t be trusted Ruling Side by Side - 10 EXP * Falls in love with Gwen, giving Cerise up for her Even If You’re Lying… as Long as I’m Useful… - 40 EXP * Abducts Cerise to commence Gwen’s plans despite his loyalty and love Petal by Petal - 150 EXP * Plucks Cerise’s flower, grows unstable with power, and loses her memory, becoming Mólì A Girl Who Wasn’t Mei Ming - 15 EXP * Changes her appearance drastically from Mei Ming and makes friends Practically a Crime - 10 EXP * Doesn’t know who Cerise is A Volatile Bunch - 5 EXP * Attends Naming Ceremony but no one really knows who she is On Thin Ice - 40 EXP * Returns as Mei Ming You Disgust Me - 15 EXP * Decides that Cerise is her boyfriend now Proper Relationship with Someone? - 50 EXP * Wants to become a better person for Cerise Season 1 Pink Was Never Really My Color - 35 EXP * Breaks up with Cerise after being slapped by him Category:Characters